thenobodyvirusfandomcom-20200214-history
Vincent Redman
Vincent "Vexen" Redman is a scientist and Organization Member IV. The Virus itself is his brainchild, and he spends the most work on perfecting it. History Vincent was born to Victor and Emma Redman, who owned a garage and car repair shop in a small town in Pennsylvania. Little Vincent was taught the basics of engineering by his father, who Vincent loved dearly. In his early years of schooling, Vincent was a talented mathmetician, and was the star pupil in his science courses. In elementary school, he became infatuated with historic battles, enjoying the way certain leaders (such as Julius Caesar) outsmarted their enemies by using never-before-seen tactics. In middle school, he joined a science club, where he secretly worked on disguised weapons he used and sold to fellow outcasts to "outsmart" bullies. During his last year of middle school, Redman showed an interest in joining the U.S. military. In high school, Redman excelled in mathematics and physics. He also joined the football team, surprisingly, and brought them much success due to his clever play-plans. By his senior year, Vincent was a very outspoken patriot, ready to join the army and use his cleverness in battle. However, an unfortunate incident disturbed Redman; upon meeting a group of soldiers visiting his school to recruit, he was teased mercilessly by them. Humilated and angered, Redman's dreams were crushed upon seeing how his heroes were treating him, and he began to scorn the military. Redman eventually graduated from high school, went to college, and majored in Mechanical Engineering. He eventually got work at a government-owned company named AeroTech as a weapons developer. There, he spent much time working on a project of which he believed to be revolutionary: a Magnetic Bomb. The "MB" was tossed like a regular hand grenade, but instead of exploding, it sent out waves of magnetic energy to blast enemies back and render them unconscious. Unfortunately, the "MB" was rejected due to the amount of money it took to build them. Appalled that the government would risk the lives of their people to save a couple of dollars soon changed his worldviews as a whole, deciding that he was working for a corrupt system that didn't deserve his talents. His next project was the Monger Serum, which revolutionized biological weaponry and made Redman filthy rich. The Serum was injected into many American soldiers, and in minutes those very soldiers' skin were thicker, rougher, and more calloused, able to withstand very sharp blades. Redman was idolized by many, but he felt disappointed in himself with his newfound hatred of America. He soon gave a controversial press speech about how he found the American government corrupt. Since this speech vilified Redman in his field, he was sent to work privately with funds provided by AeroTech's government head, General Branston. Angered and frustrated and hellbent on "outsmarting" those who he was against and to make history, Redman worked hard to create a weapon that would combine the nature of a viral infection with the technical aspects of a computer code language, and use it to kill most of his former peers. Christopher Xehanort, who was interested in Redman after his brutal speech, approached the scientist with a collaboration offer that would ensure the collapse of society. Redman agreed, being rechristened "Vexen" by his Superior. With Xehanort and fellow Member Zeke Fender, Vexen began to recreate his virus in order to break down a person and recreate them in a new, Organization-obedient image. During the events of The Nobody Virus, Vexen is chosen to initiate Marluxia into the Organization, kidnapping Sora O'Reilly's parents in the process. Using the newly-named Nobody Virus on the pregnant Mrs. O'Reilly, Vexen and Zexion discovered that in order to fully "create" a person, the Virus needs to attach itself to a fetus. Vexen and Zexion breed their "children", called the Dusks, by using many pregnant women's babies in Hawaii. The Dusks grow relatively quickly, and Vexen is overjoyed at this. The two deliberately leave behind a plane full of their new soldiers in Scranton, Pennsylvania, leading to the Steamtown Mall Massacre. Redman eventually returned to AeroTech and, using a new weapon, literally froze General Branson to death out of vengeance. Personality Although close friends with Zexion (assuming Zexion considers him a friend), and probably of equal intelligence, Vexen is much more light-hearted and comical, whereas Zexion is somber and grim. Vexen takes much pride in his "children" (the spawn of the Virus), which he tends to in a fatherly-manner. He also treats his fellow Members with much respect, while Zexion prefers to work alone (besides having casual sex with Larxene.) Weapons Besides the mass-murdering Virus, Vexen also has developed a Gauntlet that he wears on his hand almost constantly. The Guantlet actually carries a very powerful bulletproof shield and a tad bit of toxic gas. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization XIII Category:Intellectuals